


you get too close you'll get a royal high

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Time Travel, how is that not a tag?, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Sakura adjusted her hand on Sasuke’s wrists, more to remind him of her strength than to change her grip, and chuckled when his breath hitched on a whine. The sound was echoed by the whimper from Naruto, and Sakura turned her head to press a kiss to his mouth as her other hand grasped the blonde’s ass.Kinktober Day 5:corruption/thigh-riding & Day 6:period sex/edgingNote: while their ages aren't mentioned, Sakura is 16 and the boys are 13... so, y'know, proceed with caution.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Kinktober Prompts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	you get too close you'll get a royal high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a single crumb of common sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809807) by [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/pseuds/sprx77). 



> Title from "Kings & Queens" by Ava Max.  
> Technically a sequel to "a single crumb of common sense" by sprx77.

Sakura adjusted her hand on Sasuke’s wrists, more to remind him of her strength than to change her grip, and chuckled when his breath hitched on a whine. The sound was echoed by the whimper from Naruto, and Sakura turned her head to press a kiss to his mouth as her other hand grasped the blonde’s ass. Naruto tucked his face into the side of her neck with another short whimper, his entire body flushed pink as he rubbed himself against her hip, his thighs clamped down on the leg she’d pushed between them. Sakura wrapped her arm around his waist, letting him rut against her as he chased his climax, and then returned her attention to the brat tugging ineffectually against her other hand. Sasuke was red, pupils dilated wide and his white teeth digging into his bottom lip as he tried to free himself from her hold.

She pressed her leg up even as she hauled him down, and Sasuke released a high-pitched sob as the movement shifted the plug she’d eased into his pert ass almost an hour ago. His cock was as red as his face and leaking slick, and Sakura used her grip on his wrists to drag him close enough for her to kiss. She didn’t allow him an inch of leeway, tongue sweeping into his mouth demandingly as she ground her thigh up between his legs.

Naruto’s shallow breaths were panting hot and quick against her collarbone, his cock leaving smears of precum on her hip, and when Sakura glanced at him – breaking the kiss with Sasuke only when he was starting to waver from lack of air – his bright blue eyes were peeking at them both. Sakura chuckled again, and Naruto hid his face in her neck once more.

She let the pressure ease off Sasuke, and was pleased by how he followed her thigh’s retreat, grinding himself against her – cock bobbing slightly in the space between their bodies – in clear desperation. She let him do so, somewhat amused but mostly pleased as her two boys fell into synchronised movements, and then released his wrists to instead grip him by the back of the neck, forcing his attention to her.

“Come for me,” she ordered, pressing up against him just as he ground down once more, and Sasuke choked on a cry as his body jerked and obeyed. Sakura held him firm as he rode her thigh through his orgasm, sticky white falling across Sakura’s hip and thigh as Sasuke trembled. Naruto whined into Sakura’s throat, rutting desperately against the join of her hip and torso, and she pressed her mouth to the crown of his head as she tightened her arm around his waist.

No words were needed, for as soon as she tightened her hold, he pressed himself hard against her hip and stopped, shivering as he spilled against her. Sakura held him and Sasuke both tight, stroking her hands down their sweat-sticky backs as Sasuke pressed needily against her and hid his face in her neck, much as Naruto was doing. She whispered soft words of praise and comfort as their shaky breathing began to steady, and smiled when their arms wrapped around her and they clung tighter.

She’d give them a few more minutes, and then she’d cart them off to the bathroom to rinse and then soak. And maybe Sasuke’s mellow would last past the bath this time… though she wouldn’t get her hopes up.


End file.
